


Dip and Sip

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mini Soulmates, Discord: Malec Server, Fluff, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mini soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which Mini Malec tries mulled wine.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Kudos: 39





	Dip and Sip

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 5: Seasonal Drinks
> 
> Kind of crack-y, but not really!
> 
> More mini soulmates for the soul.

Magnus blinked at the pair looking up at him, feeling both confused and amused. Two pairs of eyes blinked up at him; hazel eyes crinkled in a frown and somewhat hazy, brown eyes blinking sluggishly at him. They were both soaked and unsteady on their feet.

“Let’s get the two of you dried up, hm?” A small wave of his fingers and the pair were dry and dressed in more comfortable clothes. It always did fascinate him that their Minis were both corporeal and not. They didn’t exactly feel warmth or the lack of it, but as manifestations of their souls, they did prefer to express themselves in a particular way.

The warlock figured that was probably the reason his and Alec’s Minis had taken it upon themselves to sample the mulled wine Magnus had kept on the counter for he and his friends to enjoy later that evening. Alec’s curiosity and courage mixed with his own love for introducing his soulmate to new things and experiences and people-pleasing persona (though he’d argue that it was more an Alec-pleasing thing now) made for often entertaining situations.

Considering the pair were only together when Magnus and Alec were, it was rare that they found themselves in precarious situations together that their Regulars didn’t witness.

Alec entered the kitchen then, looking from his boyfriend to the Minis, and then back.

“Anything interesting happen?” He cuddled right into Magnus’ side, already cataloging the different clothes from the one they’d been wearing fifteen minutes earlier, when he and Mini Magnus had arrived home and the small puddle of dark liquid.

“Seems our Minis wanted to taste test the mulled wine,” replied Magnus, chuckling when Alec buried his nose into the side of his neck.

Mini Alec’s blush told them exactly whose idea it had been, but Mini Magnus’ unrepentant grin told them who had encouraged it. The Minis stumbled to their Regulars, and Alec raised a brow.

“They may or may not have taken a dip along with the sip,” the warlock noted with a laugh, reaching a finger out to steady Mini Magnus, who now had an armful of Mini Alec.

“Better the wine than the eggnog, probably.” Alec noted, hands resting on the countertop Magnus was leaning over, effectively caging his boyfriend in.

Magnus made a noncommittal sound, still watching their Minis. “Why don’t the two of you take a nap?” He opened a small portal that would lead to the Minis apartment, and Mini Magnus nodded and proceeded to carry his inebriated soulmate bridal style. Magnus didn’t have to watch them to know that Mini Alec had wrapped his arms around Mini Magnus and was kissing the mini warlock’s neck.

In much the same way Alec was doing to Magnus.

“Really, Alexander?” He tilted his head to the side, granting the shadowhunter more access to his skin.

“Just making sure you didn’t fall into some other holiday drink too.”

Magnus snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, _I_ have an hour left before our friends decide to storm our home,” Alec murmured, pressing more firmly against Magnus. The warlock laughed, spinning around to indulge his insatiable partner.

“Sounds like you don’t have much time at all.”

“Oh, we’ll see what we can do in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really, Alec's just a very thirsty boy. 😏


End file.
